


Didn't know how lost I was (Until I found you)

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: B.A.P short fics [13]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: BFFs, Bad Madonna references, Best Friends, College AU, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jung Daehyun always ends up in over his head, Karoke, Noraebang, Yoo Youngjae is a terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Daehyun and Youngjae go to a noraebang to de-stress after exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't know how lost I was (Until I found you)

"Okay," Daehyun says, letting his forehead fall until it hits the table of the student union's tiny coffee shop. "I'm done. It's over. I can't do this anymore."

"Yeah," Youngjae agreeds tiredly. He's staring at nothing and sipping on his fourth cup of coffee in the past 24 hours. "Over."

"No more. Finished. Done." Daehyun is talking to the tabletop. Youngjae thinks it would be funnier if he wasn't so exhausted. 

"We should go back to the dorms," Youngjae manages. "And sleep. Sleep is...a good thing. That we haven't been doing." 

"Right." Daehyun's nose is pressed to the linoleum. 

"Hey." Youngjae reaches over and flicks Daehyun in the head. "Not _here_ , pabo. Get up. It's only a ten minute walk."

"And then sleep?" Daehyun still hasn't lifted his head. Youngjae sighs. His best friend is pitiful sometimes. 

"Yeah," he says gently, setting down his coffee. "And then sleep. C'mon." 

\--

Twelve hours later, Daehyun is feeling a little more fiesty. 

"Noreabangggggggg," Daehyun whines, directly into Youngjae's ear. Youngjae rolls over and throws a pillow at his face. "Jaeeeee. Come on. I'm hungry. You've been sleeping forever. We should go out and eat until we're sick and then get drunk and make ourselves look like idiots." 

"Gee, don't make it sound so exciting," Youngjae mumbles. "Go find Jongup and Junhong. They're freshman, I'm sure their exams weren't that bad." 

"But you're my best frienddddd," Daehyun wheedles. "Come on. This is super fun best friend bonding time." 

"Best friends don't throw up on each other's shoes." 

"I won't throw up on your shoes."

"That's what you said last time."

"I'm a changed man." Daehyun flops on top of Youngjae so he can stick his face directly in Youngjae's face. Youngjae winces, because Daehyun hasn't brushed his teeth yet. His roommate is so gross sometimes. "Yoo Youngjae. I'm begging you. I need someone to make bad decisions with." 

"Ugh, get out of my face," Youngjae says, pushing Daehyun away. He sits up, rubbing at his eyes. "Fine. But I'm showering first. And then _you're_ showering, because you smell awful." 

"You just can't handle my manliness."

"Daehyun, I can't handle your _face_." Youngjae yawns. "Now get off my legs, dumbass."

\-- 

"If you sing another Michael Bolton song, we're through," Youngjae mumbles, pointing at Daehyun in a vaguely threatening manner. It's not all that threatening, because they're both drunk and Daehyun is laughing. "I'm serious. I'll put in for a transfer."

"You wouldn't." Daehyun grins at him, wide and happy. "Who else would drag you out and make you have fun? Who else would go up to girls at parties for you?"

Youngjae frowns "I don't know," he says. "My new best friend. That I haven't met yet. Who doesn't like Michael Bolton." 

"Your new roommate doesn't exist," Daehyun informs him. "You're stuck with me forever. Now come up and here and sing with me if you want to choose the music."

"Ugh," Youngjae says. He's still way too full from all the food they ordered, but he gets himself up to the tiny stage and takes the microphone from Daehyun's hand. "Okay, what are we doing?"

"Ummmm..." Daehyun is still flipping through the options. "Michael Jackson?"

"What is it with you and guys named Michael today?"

"I'm going through the M section for American artists. Shut up."

Youngjae laughs. "We could do Madonna. They have 'Like a Virgin.' " 

"Oh my god." Daehyun's eyes get large and round. Youngjae can't help laughing. "Do you know the words? I don't know the words. Do they have it in Korean?"

"I know the words," Youngjae says. "You're serious? You want to sing it?"

"Uh, _yeah_ ," Daehyun says, choosing the track. "If you know the words, then you're singing it to me. I'm going to sit right here and do backing vocals." 

"Wait--"

"Song's starting!" Daehyun calls, over the sound of the music starting up. Youngjae just shakes his head as Daehyun grabs a chair and puts it on the stage, and then plops down into it. Youngjae can't stop giggling. "The song's already playing, you have to sing it to me! You have to _woo me,_ Yoo Youngjae." 

Youngjae wipes a hand across his face. "You can't film this," he says, pointing accusingly at Daehyun. "This is a _secret_. You are not allowed to tell people this ever happened." 

"Promise." 

Youngjae shakes his head again, and then opens his mouth. Oh well. If he's going to do this, he's going to do it right. "I made it through the wilderness," Youngjae sings, using his lower register and shaping all the notes smooth and even. "Somehow I made it through..." He does a little shimmy and then points at Daehyun "Didn't know how lost I was, until I found you..."

Daehyun is cracking up, his cheeks bright red. Youngjae figures if he tries, he can probably make Daehyun way more embarrassed than Youngjae is right now. It's that whole weird manly Busan complex. 

"Like a vir--ir--ir--gin, touched for the very first tiiiimmeeeeee," Youngjae says, grinning as he leans over and brushes his fingers over Daehyun's cheek. Daehyun squeaks. 

_Payback_ , Youngjae mouths, as he shakes his hips and does his best 'come hither' impression. 

"Oh my fucking god," Daehyun says. 

"Gonna give you all my love, boy..." Youngjae decides to just go for it, and sits down on Daehyun's lap

"Augh!" Daehyun tries to push him off, but Youngjae clings on, giving Daehyun an exaggerated pout. Daehyun hides his face in Youngjae's shoulder, overcome with laughter again. 

"...been saving it all for you, 'cause only love can lassssst." Youngjae grins in triumph out at the tiny room, ruffling Daehyun's hair in victory. 

"I hate you," Daehyun says, into Youngjae's shoulder. "You're awful."

"You love me," Youngjae informs him, just before the chorus starts up again.


End file.
